


Dear Belle

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miillers prompted: Dear Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Belle

**Author's Note:**

> This was supossed to be short but it has gotten out of my hands and it has ended as a shortfic.

Dear Belle,

You might not remember anything, and I know you’re having a rough time in the hospital; you have had an unpleasant visit, there’s a man who’s constantly talking to you about the accident and a girl has lied to you about what you saw in the town line. Also you’ve got that nurse that is always giving you tranquilizers. But I know something, and I’m sure it still lies inside you: you’re a brave girl.

You might not remember but you saved your village, your family and friends from the Ogre Wars by sealing a deal with the Dark One, the most powerful wizard in all land. You went to him to his castle, and you learnt to laugh with him, and to love him. And although you were rejected by him, he loved you, and regretted the decision he took.

You might not remember but you went on a huge adventure: you saved another village, and also a prince who had been put under a curse. You made friends and showed people that sometimes, books cut deeper than swords, and knowledge can lead you into deeper lands.

You might not remember but you decided to go back to the Dark One, to Rumpelstiltskin, to the man you loved, but the Evil Queen crossed paths with you and held you captive in her tower.

You might not remember but you stood tall facing a pirate with a Hook, who wanted to kill your loved one for revenge. You stood brave, and faced him fiercely, with your paws out and letting him hear your roar.

You might not remember, but a curse sent all from your land to a place without magic, in which you wouldn’t remember who you were. 

You might not remember but you spent 28 years locked up in an asylum ward, without seeing sunlight, or getting any visits. You only saw the face of the woman who held you captive.

You might not remember but a man called Jefferson freed you in order to go and find Mr. Gold, the only man who could protect you. You were told to tell him that Regina held you captive. You did, you followed him. He protected you.

You might not remember but a curse broke, and you remembered who was Mr. Gold. He was your true love, he was Rumpelstiltskin, he was the Dark One. You were the only person in this world that could  make his feelings being skin deep.

You might not remember but you were abducted by your father’s order, after a fight with Rumpelstiltskin for using magic. Your father tried to send you across the town line in order to lose your memory. Fortunately, your loved one arrived on time to save you.

You might not remember but Rumpelstiltskin gave you a library and apologized. The library meant not only the place in the world in which you could evade and forget all evil surrounding you; it was also a key to make you independant. He was giving you the oportunity to have your life aside of him. He was giving you freedom. You accepted it.

You might not remember but you made a good friend called Ruby. She was the first one in town who took care of you just before Rumpel and you argued. She taught you the wonders of this world, and hold you close when you needed it. 

You might not remember but Ruby also made a big mistake: she chained you in the library to protect you of her werewolf form, and she forgot to unchain you. She never apologized.

You might not remember but you had a date with Rumpelstiltskin; a hamburguer date, in which you gave him an opportunity again. That date, unfortunately, was interrupted by the Evil Queen. You were detemined to leave and left him talking to her, but he insisted you to stay, and you did, with your head high and your pride intact. As a lioness.

You might not remember but the Charmings accused Rumpelstiltskin of killing Achibald “Archie” Hopper, and you defend him, because you believed in him.

You might not remember but Rumpelstiltskin found a way to leave town to find his son. You were really happy because that was he always wanted: reunite with his son. But there was a pirate called Hook that tried to wreck up the plans; he stole the shawl of Rumpelstitlskin’s son. But you recovered it, and you faced him. You stood tall, without fear, when he pointed you with a gun. And you beated him in his own ship.

You might not remember but you accompanied Rumpelstiltskin until the town line to cross it, and to say him goodbye. But then, the pirate took his revenge and shooted you, making you fall over the line and losing your memories. You were about to kiss your man. Both of you were happy because you would wait for him in the town. 

You remember that man healed you with magic, and held a fireball in his hand. You also remember that man kissed you in the hospital, and also brought you an enchanted cup that you broke.

Don’t worry, lioness. There is somebody in this hospital that will help you to mend it. And will also protect you from any future danger. 

You will have your memories back, although you think you don’t have memories to get back.

Stay with your head high, with your paws out, ready to fight. And if you’re hurt, roar. Let them hear your roar. 

Take care, forgetful brave librarian.

With love, 

Somebody who really cares about you.


End file.
